Love in all the right places
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds Kagome in the woods, separated by the others while roaming. What will happen between the two and why does he hate humans so? Maybe more than just a one shot if I get a few reviews!


Love in all the right places

She was out in the rain, her head resting on a rock and soaked with mud when he found her. Wrapping her up in his white fur he usually had draped across his arm, he carried her to where Rin and Jokin were staying which happened to be a dry cave. There was something about the girl, he thought at he looked down at her black hair, covering her face, dirt and crumbled bits of leaves clinging to it, that made his heart feel light, yet at the same time it angered him. He pushed aside the feeling as he reached the cave, where Rin and Jokin were sleeping by the fire. "Kaome." he said, setting her down. "Why are you out this far? What has hapened to Inuyasha and the others?" he asked, but Kagome just muttered unintelligable and rolled over in the white fur, still covering her. Her body sought out the fire. "My brother would never leave you out of his sight so why were you alone?" he questioned. He stood, walking towards the fire. It had beganto rain again outside, he knew as he heard the slash of the raindrops with his sensitive ears. There was no sign of his brother or his friends. What had happened?

A cough erupted from the small form near the fire and he turned his golden eyes towards the small girl. "In-u-yash-a?" the girl asked weakly and began coughing. She tried to stand but couldn't. "Rest now Kagome." said a soft voice, commanding her to do so. She looked up. "Se-sshou-ma-ru?" she asked weakly, looking up at him with surprise. She looked around, finding herself in a cave. "I found you nearly frozen to death in the woods. Why were you out there anyway? You are a very foolish girl." he said. "You could have died a different number of ways." he said with a deep frown crossing his mouth. She put her hand on her sore throat. "Thank you." she said, nodding. He merely nodded. "I thought that you hated me?" she asked. He looked at her with those strange, knowing eyes."I hate humans in general." he said evasively.

"Why?" she asked curiously and he sighed, shaking his head. "I will trade tales with you if you like." he said. "You begin." he said softly. She nodded. "Well I was leaning back on the Tree of ages and Inuyasha and I were talking at first, then we began arguing." she explained. "I told him that I had to go back to my world, to study for a test and he said it was stupid and that I should stay. I told him I had to go, I didn't really want to, but he insisted that I stay and help search for the jewel shards. Damned him. I got really mad and I shot back, 'Am I just your stupid jewel shard finder? Is that all I am?' I said and he said 'Whatever Kagome!' so I ran away." she said miserably. "I think I fell and I must have hit my head on a rock or something." she said and then sighed, looking deeply saddened. "I'm so stupid! Maybe Inuyasha is right." she said.

'She has such lovely features, black hair just like Ebony had before the betrayal.' he thought as he tilted her chin upwards and gazed into her dark brown eyes. "My brother is a fool, he always has been a fool and will be until his dying days." he said softly, the light of the fire streaking color across his face, showing the half moon symbol in front of his forehead and the burgandy stripes across his cheeks. He looked troubled for a minute, but the look quickly disappeared. "Do you love Inuyasha?" he asked, debating with himself. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I do, but he doesn't love me." she said with a sigh. "He loves Kikiyo, I know that. She is who he loves, and I know that he might like me somewhat, he doesn't love me like he does her." He nodded. "I see." he said. There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but he quickly pushed it away.

He sighed. "I suppose its time for me to tell you my story, miko." he said. "Back when I was younger there was this human girl that had the mst lovely raven black hair that I have ever seen." he said, looking at Kagome's. "She and I had grown up together and my father consented to allowing us to play with one another. However, my mother had always hated humans and for good reason. She had almost died from one's betrayal, so she hated all humans. On the day I asked her to be my mate, she just laughed. 'You are naught but an ugly demon dog! I could never love someone such as you!' she said and laughed, making my heart break. 'I will marry a real man, his name is Oruko-san!" she said and laughed as I cried. Stupid wench. The man she spoke of was my most vile of enemies. Later, as I discovered, they had plotted on killing my mother and I." he said, looking into Kagome's eyes that echoed the hurt that had been in his heart then. "Oh Sessamhoumaru!" she said, wishing she could do something about the pain that she knew still hurt his heart.

"When I arrived home one afternoon, I found that they had attacked and killed my mother. She had a lance sticking from her stomach, laced with poison. They had hid in a corner of the castle, thinking that I would not smell them out! The fools!" he cried, reliving the pain of that time. Kagome could tell that he loved his mother so. "They charged at me as soon as I came in, striking me with the same poisoned lances, till I bled. I continued to fight them and I struck out with my poison claws, making the humans die instantly. I took thier bodies and pushed them off a cliff, which I do still to those who betray me." he said, staring into the firelight for long minutes. "My father arrived home the next day from fighting Hilga, wounded badly himself. I was in the healers quarter's when he arrived shortly there. I told him of what happened and after we were healed, I showed him my mother's grave."

He looked up into her eyes, breathing in deeply then exhaling. "You asked if I hated you. The answer is no. In the past, when I first saw you, I did, I probably hated you more than any other human because you looked like my fallen love, but when I got to know that you were a woman of great understanding, then the hate dissolved into curiosity. I could no more hate you than I do Rin." he said, edging closer to her. He rested on his arm as his other hand went to her face, stroking her cheek. "Inuyasha is a fool not to snatch you up and make you his mate you know." he said in a light growl, and her eyes widened. "Me?" she said meekly and he just looked at her. "Yes." he said, cupping his hand on her chin and gently pulled her foreward. She came willingly, and he placed his lips on hers, closing his eyes lazily. . .


End file.
